jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michaelangelo Brando
Michaelangelo Brando "Hail Dio!" -Michael Praising His Late Father Michaelangelo Brando, an English-Japanese Man was born around 200 years ago, and became a vampire, and has decided to integrate himself within Japanese Society as the leader of the Brando Fellowship. He says that those who worship him and his bloodline will be granted immortality, a ploy that he uses to make his ever increasing cult following into his own Zombie army, as he intends to take over all of Kyoto. He is all around evil, and his stand, Neon Knights Reflects his evil nature in it's brutal behavior. He owns his own Nightclub, in which he serves his very own, Special "Brando's Brandy", a drink that makes people incredibly intoxicated, this drink is used specially to intoxicate those he wishes to transform into vampires. He is incredibly skilled with his vampiric abilities, and has been using them for over 180 years. He was born in England, and has killed over 100 people. He has earned his own nickname in his personal circle as "Michelangelo the Bloody Painter". There has been numerous attempts on his life, all of which has failed, and his main rival is Coltrane Amazaki, the person whom he sparks a gang war with in the series. Abilities See Neon Knights Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Blood Sucking: The Vampires can suck their victims blood with their hands, digging their fingers directly inside a target in order to suck their blood. Sucking blood will strengthen a vampire, and can heal them if they were weakened before. Bodily Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate part of their body to do extraordinary things, such as when Wired Beck Formed Numerous Spikes from his body from his own body hair. '''Stand Abilities Light Manipulator: The Stand can transform its user into Light, and he can manipulate the strength, intensity, and heat of the light. Reflector: '''The stand is able to make The user Into a reflective, see through surface. This allows The user to let light either pass through it, or this allows for easy Lee-way for his other ability. '''Light Tangibility: '''The user can grab and hold light, shifting it into a glowing, soft metallic light substance, which he can morph into anything he wants. Swords, Tools, or anything he likes. '''Slice Through Light: '''The stand can slice an enemy, if the user doesn't intend to hurt them, he can distort their vision, making their vision warped and distorted, all colors being switched into a high contrast sort of color, and their vision warping into a 360 at the center of their eye. '''Personality Michelangelo is a completely evil, twisted, and corrupt man, often stopping at nothing, not even the expense of other people's lives in order to fulfill his motives. He has killed thousands through his 200 years of immortal life, and hasn't felt remorse for one yet.